


Spinal Taps With Superhealing

by SargeantWoof



Series: An Equilateral Triangle [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof
Summary: Peter comes out to May, Tony, and Happy.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Series: An Equilateral Triangle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 396





	Spinal Taps With Superhealing

So, here was the thing.

Peter didn't know what he was saying until he had already said it, and at that point, there was no backing out. Aunt May was staring at him, Happy was frowning, and Tony had a little half-smile on his face like he was expecting it.

"May?" He said, quietly, but not timidly, because he knew May like he knew he had to be Spiderman, and he knew that she would accept it but - still. There was a lot of quiet. A lot more quiet than he had been hoping for.

He cast about in his mind wildly, searching for a topic, opening his mouth, before Tony's hand gently landed on his shoulder. "Pete," he said, the smile reaching his eyes. "We are so proud of you."

Peter blushed, closing his mouth and nodding rapidly. He turned his head to avoid the sincerity in Tony's, his gaze falling on Happy who was nodding rapidly back at him. "Yup," Happy said. "It'd be odd not to accept that, especially with Tony over here."

"Hey," Tony said, lowly, "I pay your bills."

"Yeah, yeah," Happy waved his head. "Really, Pepper signs my paycheck." Tony rolled his eyes.

The familiar banter put Peter more at ease, but the lack of words from May was worrying him. He looked over at her, slowly, steeling himself for betrayal, realizing that maybe he didn't know her, only to be shocked at the sight of tears. "Aunt May?" Peter asked tremulously. "Are- are you okay?"

"Oh Peter," she burst out. "I'm just _so_ proud of you." She got up from the couch and swept him into a bracing hug.

"O-oh," Peter said, blinking before hugging her back. "You, you scared me for a minute there." May didn't say anything, just squeezing him tighter. He shot a panicked look over her shoulder at Tony, who just smirked at him. She pulled back eventually, smoothing a hand over his forehead.

She brushed a kiss over the spot she had brushed, the light touch bringing forth vague memories of his other mom as it always did. "Sweetheart," she said, her hands on his shoulders. "There is nothing in this world that you could do that I wouldn't still love you through." He shifted under her serious look, his eyes darting to Tony, taking in the way the man had given them an illusion of privacy by scrolling through his phone, before returning his gaze to hers, nodding slowly at her. She sighed, pulling him in for another quick hug before finally releasing him.

He sat back, running his hands through his hair to try to hide his embarrassment. Tony slid his phone into his pocket, raising an eyebrow at him. "That all you wanted to talk to us about kid?"

Peter bit back a curse, his blush growing deeper. He had hoped that him coming out would have been enough for them to forget that he had said he had _multiple things_ to tell them. He cursed his past self, irritated that he had let the flush of bravery color his decisions. In the moment it had seemed brilliant, just tell them he was bi, and then that other thing, and then he'd be good to go. But now, staring down Tony, Happy, and May, it just felt like he was free-falling with no webs.

"Kid?" Tony said, leaning forward, a worried look crossing his eyes. "You okay?"

"Er- yeah!" Peter said, scrambling. "I- uh-"

"You don't have to tell us anything else," May said quietly, watching him. "It was very brave of you to let us know that you were bisexual sweetie."

"No," Peter said, closing his eyes, and resigning himself to his fate. "I wanted to tell you I was bi because I'm in a relationship." He could tell, even with his eyes closed that Happy was giving him an unimpressed look and Tony had his eyebrows raised. He cracked his eyes, peering at May, who seemed to be fighting a smile. "May?" He said, opening his eyes fully, his brows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

She waved him off, biting her lips to hide her smile. "I'm fine, sweetie." She paused for a moment before prompting. "Are you going to tell us who you're dating?"

"Oh, right," He said, breathing deep and straightening up. "I'm dating MJ," he said, getting cut off at the whoop of delight from Tony.

Tony turned to Happy. "You owe me fifteen," he said, ignoring Peter's strangled _Mr. Stark!_ in the background. He winked at Peter, "Thanks, kid." He held his hand out, face expectant, only for Happy to reach over and hand May the fifteen. "Wait," Tony said, swiveling to face her. "What?"

"May!" Peter said, his face bright red. "I- I can't believe you guys!"

Happy sighed, rolling his eyes. "He kissed Leeds last time he was leaving his apartment," he said, as Peter buried his face in his arms. "So May wins."

May patted the back of Peter's head, not hiding her smirk. "A woman always knows." Peter moaned, shoving his face further into his arms.

"You guys are the worst."

***

"How'd it go?" Ned asked, spinning around in his chair.

Peter groaned, yanking his mask from his head, his face pained. "May already knew somehow, which made me coming out seem so unnecessary."

MJ snorted from where she was sprawled on the floor. "Nice hair, dork." Peter rolled his eyes, though he couldn't hide the fond look in his eyes. MJ continued, "It made you feel better to say it though, right?" Peter shrugged, flopping back on Ned's bed as Ned got up from his chair, coming over to sprawl over him.

"My mom knew it too," Ned said, his face warm against Peter's shoulder. Peter shifted over, nudging himself closer to him as he spoke. "She said that it was lovely."

"Well," MJ said, standing up and joining them on the bed. "A woman always knows."

Peter groaned again. "That's _literally_ what May said."

The three fell silent, shifting closer and closer together on the bed. Each small nudge jostled them further into each other, until they fell asleep, unable to tell where the warmth of one ended and the other began.

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with these three - their friendship is a thing of wonder and I love them.  
> The title feels so fuckin' dramatic but I can't be bothered to change it.  
> Also, Happy Pride!


End file.
